


DenNor - Elsker dig, Norge

by AprilLilypegasi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6886183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Dennor oneshot for Norway's birthday - May 17th so Happy Birthday Norway! :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	DenNor - Elsker dig, Norge

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hetalia :P so yeah

“Sweeeeden!” Denmark whines, bursting through the door. 

Sweden looks up and stares at Denmark. “Yes. Wh’t d'you w’nt?” He mumbles out. 

“It’s Norway’s birthday tomorrow and I still haven’t found a gift!” Denmark says with a huge frown on his face, causing the other to sigh.

“Mm. Go sh’pp’ng th’n.” Sweden mumbles before going back to his book.

“Aww… Fine then…” Denmark whines, leaving the house. He stumbles into the main shopping area of the city that they live in and he starts looking around.

He walks into a random store and pouts when he doesn’t find anything interesting enough for Norway. He walks into another store and snickers when he sees a plush fairy, deciding to buy it as a gag gift. He then sobers up, knowing that he’s going to need a more serious gift for the Norwegian. 

He heads into a jewelry store on the off chance that he could find one. He heads over to the necklaces and smiles when he sees one with the design of the Norwegian flags. He flips it over to look at the back and his smile widens when it has the Danish flag as well. He picks up the necklace before browsing the rest of the store. He doesn’t find anything else so takes it to the cashier. 

“Hey, Matthias!” the cashier greets, happy with recognition.

“Hej, Feliks. Why aren’t you in your boutique?” He asks curiously, knowing how much the other loves his clothes boutique.

“I like totally opened this store as well, because it was a totally fabulous idea!” He says, causing the Dane to chuckle.

“It was. I’d like to buy this.” He holds out the necklace to Poland, causing the other to squeal happily. 

“Is it for a certain someone?” Poland asks, wiggling his eyebrows as he rings the necklace up.

Denmark stutters slightly, causing the other nation to chuckle softly. “I designed it with you two in mind. Good luck confessing to him~” Poland says, handing him the bag with the necklace in it. 

Denmark blushes a bit before thanking him and leaving the store. He smiles, happy that he’s found a good gift before deciding to browse for a while longer just to see if there’s anything else that could work. He walks into a clothing store and randomly walks around it. He stumbles across the scarf section and looks curiously at each of them. He finds two identical scarfs in the back of one of the sections and they’re pretty interesting. They have the designs of the Norwegian, Danish, and Icelandic flags one after another. He takes them to the cashier and pays for them before heading back to his house.

He sits down and turns on the TV, wanting to wait until later to wrap the presents. As he watches his shows, he gets an idea. He chuckles softly to himself at how he’s going to give him the scarf. A few hours pass before he eventually decides that it’s a good idea to wrap the presents. He gathers all the presents together and takes them out of the bags before heading to the place where he keeps his wrapping paper. 

He grabs the Norwegian flag designed one before sitting down and wrapping the presents. He gets a blue bag and puts the gifts in it with the fairy plush on top. He then puts in some red, white, and blue tissue paper and stuffs it in the top of the bag. He sets the bag near the front door so he won’t forget it the next day and smiles. He then heads back and sits in front of the TV to pass more time. 

~Timeskip brought to you by Mr. Puffin~

Denmark wakes up the next morning with a smile on his face. He gets dressed and wonders when a good time to meet with Norway is. He decides to allow him the chance to sleep a couple more hours before calling him. 

“Hallo, Danmark.” He says, his voice slightly raspy from recently waking up.

“Happy birthday, Norge!” Denmark says happily. “Could you meet me in the park in an hour?” 

“Ja. I’ll be there.” He says and right before he hangs up, he hears a happy cheer from the other nation, causing him to roll his eyes. 

Denmark jumps up and heads to the park, too eager to wait. He almost forgets to grab the bag, but remembers quickly, glad that he left early for once so that it didn’t cause him to be late. He skips on the way to the park, humming his character song lightly under his breath. 

He quickly arrives at the park and looks at his phone, noticing that Norway should be here in roughly fifteen minutes. He smirks, that gives him enough time to set up his idea. He pulls out the scarf and hides behind a tree, waiting for Norway to be in his sight. He waits for Norway to walk past the tree before he runs up behind Norway and wraps the scarf around his neck. He then steps back, smiling sheepishly when Norway glares at him. 

Norway reaches a hand up and removes the scarf, his face softens slightly and he looks at Denmark, curiosity in his eyes. “Is this for me?” Denmark nods happily and Norway wraps it around his neck again. “Takk, elskling.” He says, smirking softly when the other doesn’t translate the term of endearment. 

Denmark nods over to a bench close by and Norway nods. They head over there together and Denmark smiles at him before holding out the bag of gifts. He blushes slightly when Norway looks at them in utter shock, his eyes being the only things that reveal the emotion. “H-happy birthday, Norge…” Denmark stutters, causing the other to look at him curiously. Denmark is usually so full of himself and it’s rare to hear him stutter like this. 

Norway reaches into the bag and removes the tissue paper. He smirks softly at the colors used, seeing that there’s more blue in there than the other colors of his flag. He reaches the first package and a small, barely visible smile appears on his face. He rips open the package and rolls his eyes at the fairy plushie. He looks at Denmark like ‘Really?’ Denmark just smiles at him sheepishly, “It was a gag gift, the others are more genuine…” He says again, the blush returning. 

Norway looks at him curiously for a second, before reaching into the bag again. He feels a small box and pulls it out, pulling the lid off curiously. His heart melts slightly at the heart shaped necklace with his flag on it. He turns the necklace over and rolls his eyes fondly at the Danish flag there. He looks at Denmark, who is currently watching his every reaction. He smiles softly at the other and says, “I love it.” 

Denmark grins at him, happy that he made Norway happy. He reaches out, “I could help you put it on if you’d like?” Norway nods and Denmark takes the necklace out of the box. He looks at Norway curiously.

“Put the Danish flag facing outwards.” Norway says, a faint blush appearing on his face. A mirroring blush appears on Denmark’s face and he nods. He walks around behind Norway and wraps the necklace around his neck. He clasps it shut and without thinking presses a small kiss to the back of Norway’s head. Norway reaches a hand behind him and touches the spot. ‘Did he just...kiss me?’ He thinks, curiously. 

Denmark steps back, blushing when he realizes what he just did. He sits back beside Norway and looks away from him. “Did you kiss me?” Norway asks, wanting to make sure he’s correct.  
Denmark blushes and continues to look away from him, nodding slightly. Norway smiles wider, more emotion than he usually shows around the Dane.

He hears Denmark mumble something and asks, “What was that?” Denmark mumbles it louder and he repeats himself. This time, Denmark replies loud enough for Norway to hear.

“Jeg elsker dig…” He buries his face in his own scarf, sure that his face is a bright scarlet by now. 

Norway looks at him softly before reaching over and lightly touching the other’s cheek. This causes Denmark to look at him curiously before he leans in slightly. He whispers, “Jeg elsker deg og.” before touching his lips to the other’s. 

Denmark stiffens slightly before melting into the kiss. Norway smirks against his lips as Denmark starts to kiss back. He lightly swipes his tongue across Denmark’s bottom lip, encouraging Denmark to open his mouth. Their tongues start battling for dominance, neither of them wanting to surrender to the other. The kiss quickly gets heated and soon they have to break apart due to a lack of air. A strand of saliva connects their lips for a split second before breaking and their eyes lock. They remain staring into the other’s eyes for what feels like years before whispering the same phrase, “Je elsker dig/deg.” 

They chuckle slightly, Denmark obviously laughing much harder than Norway. Denmark entangles his fingers with Norway’s and brings the other’s hand up, kissing him softly on each knuckle. This earns him a soft smile and love being broadcasted at him with the other’s sapphire eyes. He smiles widely before leaning in and pecking Norway on the cheek. 

They sit there a few hours until it’s time for Norway’s birthday party with all the Nordics. Everyone smiles (yes even Sweden) at the fact that they’re in a relationship with each other. Iceland remarks “finally” causing the whole group to break out into laughter. They spend the next couple hours celebrating the birthday of one of their brothers, happy to be together. And if Denmark and Norway spend more time cuddled up together during it than usual, that’s fine too. <3


End file.
